joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Undoubtedly Bendy
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Undoubtedly Bendy is a fan character in Paradox Realm made by GarageShackGamer from Google Plus. In even happened, Bendy getting wanked to actually win at all battle and has been consider to be the powerful version. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, goes up to High 1-B | 1-A, likely High 1-A, likely higher Name: Undoubtedly Bendy Age: Unknown (Existed presumably since the beginning of animation.) Gender: Inapplicable, Likely Male Origin: Paradox Realm Classification: Transcendent Demon, Ink Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transcendent Demon Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, True Flight, Teleportation, Invulnerablilty, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal (Is made out of the ink being.), Abstract Existence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 4, 7 and 8; Cannot die as long as the very embodiment of concept exists. Reliant on the true ink in remains.), Ink Manipulation (Gained some of his ink to use for combat.), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation.), Law and Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Darkness Manipulation (Its mere presences shatters the bright light not only physically in bright thermo heat.), Power Nullification, Summoning, Transmutation (Can mutate other people and turn them into ink creatures.), Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Emits a radiation known commonly as Ink Radiation.), Quantum Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fused with Mister 9.), Superpower Manipulation (Claimed to have powers anything he wants.) | All the ones listed above to a far stronger degree, Concept and Nonexistent Physiology (Types 2), Nigh-Omnipotence, Large Size (Types 11), Regeneration (True-Godly), Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Existence, Transduality, Paradox Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Is considered to be the most powerful being in the multiverse. Claimed to have infinite power. Said the infinity energy flowing through him which in case he's beyond 4D being. Stated to be the divinity being.), goes up to High Hyperversal Level (Is a threats who exist with all existing dimensions. GargeShackGamer stated that by the time chapter 5 finishes, UB is above dimension which is above 12D scaling, yet he's infinitely above all dimensions.) | Outerversal Level (Considered to par with Mister 9. GarageShackGamer stated that UB is above the concept of being above the concept of being above the concept of tiers which in case he's beyond all existing concepts. Transcends every creations which is immeasurable higher than the realm, which is beyond an infinite hierarchies.), likely High Outerverse Level (Is the strongest being nearly as powerful as TLOL, although he doesn't have the power of TLOL since he wasn't granted the power.), likely higher (Was granted the power of TLOL.) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+, goes up to High Hyperversal | Outerversal, likely High Outerversal, likely higher Durability: Multiverse+ Level, goes up to High Hyperversal Level | Outerversal Level, likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+, goes up to High Hyperversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Bibble (Used it to write in his victories. Although the power soon overwhelmed him and took everyone out. So, he lended it to people who would use it properly, like Gandhi.), and Anything Existence that can do anything he wants. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the nigh-omniscient being.) Weaknesses: Can't be forced to spread his ink to outside the cringe world. | Despite all of his powers, he's still under the order of TLOL. Key: Base | True Form Note: Here Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Inapplicable Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Paradox Realm Category:Fan made Category:Demons Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Ink Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Biological Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Size Users